HOLIDAY NOTES
by Miledman2
Summary: Greetings Fellow Readers and Authors, wishing you all happy holidays, and wish to make an announcement, for I will be taking requests, please read through everything to get a better understanding. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Authors and Readers! I hope everyone is having or has spent a very nice holiday with friends and family! I wish to announce my first session with taking of Requests for one-shots from the readers and writers themselves, I will be taking a break from my own stories for a while, let the creative writing juices flow back into me.

So before people get too excited and jump the gun, I wish to go over a few things first, such as things to help me with in order to help you. I suggest you read till the end to fully understand.

before i do that i would like to explains something to my readers and fellow authors to avoid future confusions:

* **Ideas** and **considerations** are something that i will take under advicement

* **Requests** such as here I will definetly do.

First, I would like you to go over these three lists of things that I can write, I won't write, and things that I like to write.

 **Things I can write:**

* series that I am well versed with, or at least have some sort of understanding.

* one shots with up to 2/3/4 people, threesome foursome (MFFF, MMFF, MMMF)

* straight lemons/smuts.

* One shots that are based on the inverse story moments, takes place during a certain time, or inspired by the author's artworks based on said stories that can be an Alternate Universe.

 **Things I won't write:**

* Crossovers, this is just one shots from a single verse. (Unless you can convince me)

* No Alternate Universe (Unless they are based on the Author's artwork)

* No Incest, Gender-Bending, Yaoi, Guro, Vore, etc..

* No multiple shots, it will be just one shots for each.

* No more than 4 people per story

 **Things I like to write:**

* Missionary (It is just a beautiful, natural way of making love or having sex)

* Impregnation (I strongly believe that sex and making love is to make babies, but you choose how your request goes)

* one on one action (I can do more than just one on one, but it just gets complex with too many people going at it at the same time)

* Kinky categories (When not just for pure love making, I can get down and dirty with lemons and smuts)

* Random Pairings (what I mean is that many people like to just have the main character from a series only go at other girls, but I have an interest to spice things up and go with random couples, Example: Jellal x Kagura, Choji x Ino, Zoro x Nami, etc..)

 **Here is a list of things when sending me a request:**

* Make sure it is PM (Private Message)

* Characters

* When and where the story takes place (in story or inspiration from author's drawings artworks)

* A summary of how the one shot goes.

* And what you would like to have in the lemon/smut scene.

 **Series that I like, know totally or have a general idea how they go regarding stories and lemons:**

* Anime/Manga: (Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, My Hero Academia, Highschool DxD, High School of the Dead, Seven Deadly Sins, Pokemon)

* Comics: (Marvel, X-men, DC)

* Adult Cartoons: (Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Archer, Boondocks)

* Teen-Preteen Cartoon: (Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Star Wars Clone Wars Etc..)

* Animated Movies: (Disney Movies, Pixar)

* Video Games: (League Of Legends, Overwatch, StarCraft, Warcraft, Diablo, Destiny, Darksiders, etc..)

 **NOTE**

I will let people send me requests for a while **(Likely till January 1st)** , then I will select 7 to do out of the list. The reason for that is I have many things to do and I do not want to overload my life, nor to let my life slip away from me, nor do I wish to fail at accomplishing things that other people requested, i don't want to feel like I would betray my readers' trust on not delivering, and I will work on the stories on my own time, as I said, My life is crazy right now and there is so much I can do already, I hope you understand.

PM me if you have any questions that I may not have cleared out for you.


	2. Chapter 2

So after a week of PMs, I got at least 6/7 requests, so I will be doing this, the first person to PM me with a one-shot idea will get the 7th spot here.

as for the requests, here they are:

1\. **The Rubber Man's Flower** : Following the victory at Enies Lobby, Robin having her life turned around devoted her life to Luffy, in more ways than one. ~ by _Tonlor_

2\. **New and Old Heroes Unite** : Following one of Deku's season breaks from class, he got an invitation to Midnight's house, surprisingly, Mt. Lady was there as well, what will happen to him. ~ by _Megadimension ForEver 01_

3\. **Big Love** : During the rescue of Sanji from Big Mom, Luffy and his friends were separated from each other in the Seduction Woods, but then he found himself with Big Mom's Commander and other elite member Smoothie, there seems to be something going on with her. ~ by _El Pirato_

4\. **Exotic Stress Relief** : Cana, Gray and Natsu were hanging out at a bar one night and they had much to drink and then ended up back at Cana's place, they then worked on some team building exercises, in an interesting kind of way. ~ by _Random-Guardian_

5\. **Groupie Fever** : During the Tower Of Heaven event, The Trinity Raven Vidaldus Taka was thinking of making both Lucy and Juvia his slaves, though he was thinking just taking one, he changes his mind. ~ by _agarfinkel_

6\. **Team Building Exercise** : Krillin and Yamcha have both been depressed as of late, considering that they do not feel like the Z-Warriors they were before, but then Gohan and Videl have had an idea to lift their spirits. ~ by _Dragonfruit77_

I will look forward to the first person to send me their request, remember to follow the standards I set, but have fun none the less.

Also, I posted the newest chapter of " **A Not So Quiet Life** ", check it out!

NOTE: People that already made the request cannot request a second one.

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

So now I have the seventh request in, and I can now close the poles for requests, here is the last one:

1\. **The Sadist beneath Sheep's Cloths** : Following the end of the Xcution Arc, Ichigo got back his powers and everything seems fine and dandy, though it would seem, as Orihime was at the hot springs, but was visited by a frightening but familiar figure from Squad 4. ~ by _whackybiscut_

When I get to it, I will start working on the requests, So I ask my readers to be patient and wait.

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**


End file.
